


Птица счастья

by Olgab



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fantasi, Fantasy, Happy Ending, Magic, Mention of Killing, Mysticism, Werewolf, Witches, fairy tale, mention of suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgab/pseuds/Olgab
Summary: Кайло брел по лесу по направлению к обрыву. Мыслей в голове не было, кроме одной: «Скорее бы все закончилось». Он устал, чертовски устал. Больше не было сил бороться с несправедливым отношением людей, а самое главное – с одиночеством.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Птица счастья

**Конец**

Кайло брел по лесу по направлению к обрыву. Мыслей в голове не было, кроме одной: «Скорее бы все закончилось». Он устал, чертовски устал. Больше не было сил бороться с несправедливым отношением людей, а самое главное – с одиночеством.

Если раньше он находил спасение во снах, то сейчас лишился даже этой отдушины. 

Он всегда был одинок, но настолько всепоглощающе, как сейчас, – никогда. Поэтому он решил больше не бороться, а покончить сразу со всем. Да, он понимал, что это было малодушное решение. Но когда ты на протяжении всей жизни никому не нужен, а тут у тебя отобрали последнюю надежду хоть на что-то, даже не на счастье, но на душевную близость и теплоту, бывает сложно продолжать бороться, особенно если веры больше не осталось. 

Единственное, что еще хоть чуть-чуть да волновало, как Хакс перенесет смену хозяина. Но даже любовь к этому огромному рыжему мейн-куну не смогла изменить его решения, хотя кот в эти последние дни вместе, словно что-то чуя, старался ни на шаг не отходить от Кайло. Бросить кота на улице он не мог, поэтому договорился с бывшим одноклассником, единственным, кто хотя бы иногда разговаривал с ним на отвлеченные темы, не связанные с работой, что тот заберет Хакса себе. Когда По Дэмерон спросил, почему это Кайло решил вдруг избавиться от кота, он ответил, что хочет немного попутешествовать, типа съездить в отпуск, и заберет кота, как только вернется. По подобное объяснение вполне устроило, ведь Кайло уже как-то говорил, что пора бы проветриться. Единственное, что немного удивляло – выбор времени, но с другой стороны, хочет Кайло ехать на Хэллоуин, кто По такой, чтобы его переубеждать. 

Кот бился в переноске и орал дурниной всю дорогу до дома По. Это было дико странно, потому что очень спокойный, можно сказать, флегматичный Хакс любил недолгие путешествия, всегда сам залезал в переноску, без проблем ездил к ветеринару. Обычно. Но не сегодня. Кайло сначала долго ловил его по всему дому, в переноску смог его запихнуть только с третьего раза. Вой всю дорогу стоял невообразимый. Кот не только орал, но и бился о стенки так сильно, что переноска упала между сиденьями автомобиля. По тоже был удивлен поведением кота, зная его спокойный нрав, но уверил Кайло, что все будет в порядке и они с котом прекрасно поладят в его отсутствие. 

Кайло бросил прощальный взгляд на воющего Хакса и направился к автомобилю, едва сдерживая слезы. До дома он доехал на автопилоте, практически не следя за дорогой. Машину бросил около входа – ставить ее в гараж смысла не было, она ему все равно больше никогда не понадобится. Подумал, не написать ли прощальную записку… но с кем прощаться, если он никому не нужен. 

Мать, теперь уже бывший мэр Мид-Велли, всегда интересовалась политической карьерой и благотворительными проектами больше, чем семьей. Отец – директор местной школы все свое время отдавал ученикам, а на собственного сына у него не оставалось ни сил, ни времени, ни желания. Кайло Органа-Соло был тихим, спокойным, умным мальчиком. Он всегда хорошо учился, так как не мог подвести и расстроить родителей. Но все всегда считали, что учителя дают ему поблажки, потому что он сын мэра и директора. Сначала Кайло еще пытался кому-то что-то доказывать, но потом махнул рукой, так как чем больше он старался, тем меньше ему верили и тем меньше любили. 

Кайло в последний раз оглядел свой уютный домик, расположенный на границе лесного массива, который очень любил. Домик был расположен в некотором отдалении от Мид-Велли и раньше принадлежал деду. На первом этаже была его столярная мастерская, она же магазин, на втором – небольшая ухоженная квартирка. Он мог бы быть здесь счастлив, если бы не…

Кайло обошел дом и направился в лес, в самую чащу по направлению к крутому обрыву. Даже если его план не осуществится сегодня же, то его все равно никто никогда там не найдет, да и искать не будет, и все кончится в течение нескольких дней. 

Он слишком хорошо знал лес и умел там ориентироваться, чтобы задумываться над дорогой. Как только он чуть углубился и почувствовал запах мокрых от дождя деревьев и прелой листвы, он вспомнил, как нашел ее…

**Шесть месяцев назад**

Машина зачихала и остановилась совершенно неожиданно. Кайло как раз возвращался домой из соседнего, довольно крупного города, куда он ездил за инструментами и различными крепежами и декоративными деталями, необходимыми для работы. Он не любил ездить по новому региональному шоссе, которое проходило через Мид-Велли, предпочитая редко используемую дорогу, огибающую город по широкой дуге. До постройки шоссе эта дорога использовалась гораздо чаще, но сейчас была почти забыта. Кайло выбирал ее за красоту окружающих пейзажей, да и до его дома с нее было добираться быстрее и удобнее.

Весна в этом году была поздняя и промозглая, выбравшись из машины Кайло продрог уже через пять минут. Он даже не стал открывать капот, понимая, что с его знаниями о машинах это дохлый номер. До дома оставалось еще километров десять. Взвесив все за и против, Кайло достал из багажника свои покупки, которые весили очень прилично, но оставить их в машине он не решился, и пошел по направлению к дому. 

По ощущениям он прошел не меньше шести километров, когда увидел на противоположной стороне дороги странное шевеление. Подойдя поближе, он понял, что это птица, похоже какая-то сова. Судя по неестественному положению крыла, оно было сломано. Птица трепыхалась, но как-то очень вяло, то ли устала и выбилась из сил, то ли было больно. 

Кайло понимал, что если он бросит ее здесь, то это верная смерть. Было удивительно, что на нее до сих пор никто не напал, она выглядела, как-будто лежит тут уже давно – перья были мокрые и грязные. Ее нужно было срочно показать ветеринару в Мид-Велли, а это еще примерно около девяти километров. Кайло понимал, что пронести такое расстояние птицу и покупки было нереально. 

Решение Кайло принимал недолго. Он положил свои покупки под ближайшее дерево и попробовал взять сову на руки. Но несчастное создание, явно испугавшись, забилось, заверещало и попыталось клюнуть его в глаз. Стало понятно, что голыми руками он ее далеко не унесет, поэтому он снял куртку и завернул птицу в нее. 

К тому времени, как Кайло остановился у входа в лечебницу, у него зуб на зуб не попадал, он не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног. 

Слава Богу, перелом оказался несложным, операция была не нужна, крыло обездвижили и сказали, что заживать будет недели три, максимум четыре. Сову-сплюшку оставили на ночь под наблюдением, предупредив, что ухаживать за ней до полного выздоровления в лечебнице не смогут, и Кайло придется делать это самому. 

К тому моменту, как он вернулся домой, весь промерзший до костей и уставший сверх меры, была глубокая ночь. Утром он решил вопрос по поводу ремонта машины и заказал в местном зоомагазине все необходимое для совы по выданному врачом списку. Забирать оставленные в лесу вещи сил не было. 

Клетку с птицей Кайло установил на большом дубовом столе, который стоял в углу гостиной, рядом с окном. Сова дремала весь день иногда открывая то один круглый карий глаз, то другой. 

К ночи у Кайло поднялась высоченная температура – сказалось хождение без куртки в холодную промозглую погоду. Сил не было ни на что, он еле-еле добрался до постели. 

Ночью, судя по всему, у него начался бред, казалось, он слышит тихие голоса – мужской и женский и чувствует прикосновения нежных рук. К утру температура немного спала, и Кайло провалился в сон без сновидений. Днем лучше не стало – температура все еще была очень высокая, болело горло, начался кашель. 

Кайло обычно никогда не болел, поэтому чем лечить простуду не знал, да и лекарств у него не было. 

Следующей ночью ему опять чудились голоса. Женский голос просил какого-то Армитажа хоть немного придержать голову, чтобы она могла дать лекарство. Мужской голос отвечал, что он не оборотень и спрашивал, чем он должен ее, в смысле голову, держать. Опять было ощущение мягких женских рук на его теле, они приносили так необходимое Кайло успокоение и дарили надежду. О нем никто никогда не заботился, это было ново и непривычно. И так прекрасно. 

Постепенно Кайло становилось лучше. Температура в течение дня уже не поднималась так сильно. Он начал выходить из спальни, чтобы попить, перекусить и покормить животных. Только по ночам он продолжал сквозь сон слышать разговоры, хотя точно знал, что кроме кота и совы в доме никого не было. 

Мужской голос (Армитаж) спрашивал, нужна ли будет помощь в сборе трав, а женский (Рей) говорил, что справится, но просил присмотреть за ним, Кайло. А потом он чувствовал, уже ставшие такими привычными и жизненно необходимыми, заботливые прикосновения и проваливался в глубокий сон. 

В последнюю ночь, когда он их слышал, Армитаж спросил, почему она не хочет попробовать рассказать все Кайло, ведь он ей явно нравится. На что Рей ответила, что не сможет пережить, если увидит отвращение на его лице. А потом он почувствовал, как она нежно провела рукой по его волосам. 

Кайло собрал всю силу воли и попробовал скинуть странное оцепенение вперемешку со сном. Приоткрыв глаза, он смог разглядеть Хакса, сидящего слева от него на кровати. А справа… Справа сидела самая прекрасная девушка на свете – девушка из его снов. 

Сны снились ему, сколько он себя помнил. В них он видел сначала девочку с ямочками на щеках, появлявшимися, когда она улыбалась, и веснушками на носу, потом девушку с изумительными карими лучистыми глазами и шелковистыми каштановыми волосами, потом девушка превратилась в самую прекрасную на свете молодую женщину, только глаза у нее стали очень грустными, и чем дальше, тем более несчастным становился ее взгляд. Раньше они очень много говорили, шутили, смеялись, но уже очень давно Мирей ему не отвечала, сколько бы Кайло ни пытался выяснить, почему она всегда такая грустная и чем он может ей помочь, только слегка улыбалась, а в глазах стояли слезы. И несмотря ни на что, в этих снах он был счастлив и не ощущал собственного одиночества. 

И вот сейчас Мирей сидела на кровати и гладила его по волосам. Он не мог поверить! Девушка–мечта из его снов здесь, рядом с ним! Он улыбнулся. Ощущение безграничного счастья затопило все его существо. Он смотрел на нее и не мог насмотреться. Сразу бросилось в глаза, что одну руку она держит как-то неестественно, будто она сломана. Ту же руку, что и крыло у подобранной им птицы. Неужели эта птица и есть Мирей?

– Ты здесь. – прошептал Кайло. – Рядом. Не могу поверить! – слезы стали собираться в уголках его глаз. – Это ведь ты та самая птица, что я подобрал на днях?

Кайло попытался коснуться ее руки, но девушка отстранилась, кивнув головой в ответ. 

– Не надо, Кайло. Пожалуйста, не надо. – ее голос звучал обреченно. 

– Почему? Я так счастлив, что ты здесь. Не хочу, чтобы ты уходила, улетала. Хочу, чтобы всегда была рядом. Останься со мной. 

– Это невозможно, невозможно… Я… – ее речь прервал всхлип вырвавшийся из горла, который она не смогла сдержать. – Я не смогу остаться. 

Кайло попытался подняться на постели и схватить девушку за руку. Но Мирей резко отстранилась, сделала странное движение руками и забормотала какую-то непонятную белиберду. В тот же миг на Кайло навалилась странная, удушающая сонливость, которую он, как ни старался, так и не смог побороть. Он спал, понимал, что спит, а в душе тем временем поднималось отчаяние и безысходность. 

Утром клетка с совой оказалась открыта, а птицы нигде не было. Но самое ужасное – после этого он перестал видеть Мирей во сне. 

Еще два месяца каждую свободную минуту Кайло шел в лес и звал ее. Иногда ему казалось, что кто-то наблюдает за ним, но увидеть никого он так и не смог.

**Сейчас**

И вот когда до обрыва оставалось совсем немного, он услышал сбоку яростное шипение, а потом на него непонятно откуда бросился Хакс и вцепился когтями и зубами в плечо. Кайло закричал от неожиданности и боли, попытался оторвать от себя взбешенное животное, но тот вонзил когти еще глубже.

– Ты все равно не сможешь мне помешать. – сказал Кайло. 

– А я? – голос раздавался откуда-то сверху. Мужчина поднял голову, но предсказуемо никого не увидел. 

Кайло сделал еще шаг в направлении обрыва. 

– Пожалуйста, не надо. Не делай этого, умоляю. 

Кайло покачал головой:  
– Мирей, я не могу так больше. Не могу и не хочу. – он даже не обратил внимания, что по щекам текут слезы. – Раньше я хотя бы во сне мог быть чуточку счастлив. А теперь ты отняла у меня все. Больше ничего не осталось. Я устал быть совсем один. 

– А как же Хакс?

– Он кот. Ты могла бы быть счастлива всю жизнь рядом с котом, зная что бывает по-другому?

Рей долго молчала:  
– Наверное, нет. 

– Почему ты не хочешь быть со мной? Я тебе так же противен, как и всем остальным? 

– Нет, Кайло! Как ты мог такое подумать?!

– Со мной в городе даже разговаривать никто не хочет, только по необходимости. И ты не захотела остаться. Что еще я должен думать? Знаю, что некрасив, что у меня плохой характер, но...

– Я хотела. – прервала его Рей. – Очень. Но я не могу. Просто не могу. 

– Почему?

Рей не отвечала так долго, что Кайло решил, что ответа не дождется. Да и смысла продолжать этот разговор он не видел. Все было ясно – Рей с ним не останется, а без нее все вокруг не имело смысла. Только тут он понял, что все это время плакал. Горько усмехнувшись, он пошел дальше, не обращая никакого внимания на болтающегося на плече кота. 

– Подожди! Постой, Кайло!

Он услышал шорох позади и обернулся. Под деревом, мимо которого он только что прошел, сидела маленькая сова и смотрела на него своими круглыми глазами:  
– Отвернись. 

Мужчина послушался. Сзади раздался странный треск, как-будто рвалась ткань, а потом бормотание и писк. 

– Можешь поворачиваться. 

Обернувшись, Кайло увидел Рей. Солнечные лучи, пробивавшиеся сквозь плотные кроны деревьев, делали ее лицо еще прекраснее. Он забыл, как дышать, и протянул руку, желая коснуться ее щеки, но она опустила голову, отстраняясь.

– Не надо. 

– Почему?

–Потому, Кайло. Я вообще не понимаю, почему ты смотришь на меня _так_. 

– Как так?

– Как-будто я не вызываю отвращения. 

– Отвращения? – глядя на самую изумительную девушку во вселенной, он не мог понять, как она может такое говорить. – Ты прекрасна, Мирей! Самая красивая женщина, которую я только видел!

Она очень странно на него посмотрела, вздохнула, развернулась и пошла вглубь леса, поманив его за собой. 

Когда Хакс понял, что Кайло идет за Рей и не собирается прыгать с обрыва в ближайшие пять минут, он заметно расслабился, спрятал когти и устроился у хозяина на плече. 

Шли они долго. Несмотря на прекрасное знание леса и чувство направления, сейчас Кайло даже примерно не представлял, где находится. 

Наконец они вышли на красивую поляну, которая летом скорее всего была усыпана цветами. Посреди поляны стоял дом больше всего напоминавший дом ведьмы из сказок. Он был весь какой-то перекособочившийся, поросший мхом с круглыми окошками и покосившейся дверью с ручкой из коряги. Внутреннее убранство тоже соответствовало: грубо сработанная самодельная мебель, печь, сложенная из необработанного камня с очагом для приготовления еды, под потолком висели пучки каких-то сушеных трав и грибов. В углу стояло явно антикварное зеркало в полный рост, смотревшееся тут просто неуместно. 

– Кайло, посмотри на меня и расскажи, какой ты меня видишь. 

Он был очень удивлен ее вопросом, но ответил:  
– Большие карие глаза с зеленоватым отливом, пышные ресницы, густые брови, немного вздернутый нос с веснушками, ямочки на щеках, когда улыбаешься, коралловые губы, нежная кожа, румянец на щеках, непослушные каштановые волосы…

– Хватит! А теперь смотри. – с этими словами она подвела его к зеркалу. 

Кайло взглянул и потерял дар речи. Из зеркала на него смотрел он сам и… Не было слов, чтобы описать тот шок, который испытал. Рядом с ним стояла старая, сморщенная, сгорбленная женщина совершенно отвратительного вида: редкие седые волосы, изможденное лицо с мертвыми желтыми глазами, сероватая, испещренная глубокими морщинами кожа была покрыта бородавками, синеватые губы ввалились. 

Совершенно потерянный, Кайло перевел взгляд на живую девушку – все снова было нормально. Но в зеркале продолжала отражаться уродливая старуха. Он протянул руку и коснулся ее лица – в этот раз Рей не отстранилась – и вздрогнул всем телом. Под пальцами он чувствовал то же, что видел в зеркале – морщины и бородавки на иссушенной старостью коже. 

– Как это может быть? Что происходит?

– Я не знаю. Точнее… – Рей попыталась отстраниться, но Кайло не пустил, только сжал ее плечи и притянул к себе в объятия. 

– Расскажи мне все.

**Рассказ**

Я потомственная ведьма, Кайло, хранительница этого леса. Моя мать тоже была ведьмой. Отца я никогда не видела. Знала только, что когда мама захотела ребенка, она пошла в город и соблазнила мужчину. Скорее всего он даже не догадывается о моем существовании.

Мы с мамой жили здесь вдвоем. Она передавала мне свои знания, учила разбираться в травах, варить зелья, отвары, слушать просьбы леса и защищать его.

Я не знаю, сколько маме было лет. Ведьмы могут жить бесконечно долго, но для этого нужно раз в тридцать лет приносить человеческие жертвы. В идеале жертва не должна быть совсем ребенком, иначе духи леса могут разгневаться, но и старики не подходят – их жизненная сила практически иссякла. Идеальным возрастом жертвы считается двадцать-тридцать лет. Думаю, мама родила меня, когда поняла, что больше не может связывать себя Узами с потенциальной жертвой нужного возраста. Ритуал Уз обычно начинают лет за пять до жертвоприношения, чтобы жертва успела влюбиться и в нужный момент пришла сама, добровольно. 

Но так как я была совсем маленькая, мама понимала, что мне может не хватить женского опыта очаровать связанного и привести к ней за такой короткий срок, поэтому она связала нас, когда мне было лет пять, а тебе кажется восемь или девять. Именно тогда ты начал видеть сны. Я тоже их видела. 

Но случилось то, чего она не могла предвидеть – я влюбилась и отказалась приводить тебя на смерть. Она дико разозлилась, пыталась заставить меня побоями и угрозами, но я не сдавалась. Тогда она прокляла меня превратив в то, что ты видишь в зеркале. Сны – единственное место, где я все еще такая, какой должна быть. 

Но похоже своим поступком она то ли разгневала духов леса, то ли просто ошиблась в процессе колдовства, потому как на следующее утро я нашла ее мертвой. 

С тех пор я живу одна. Я пыталась разорвать Узы, но не знала, как. Поэтому ты продолжал видеть меня во сне, а я тебя. 

Я даже не знаю, почему Узы порвались тогда, после моего ухода из твоего дома. Я ничего специально не делала. 

Вот и все. Не понимаю, почему ты видишь, какая я, только в зеркале...

**Решение**

Кайло потрясенно молчал, только крепче прижимая Рей к себе. Когда молчание стало невыносимым, она попыталась выбраться из его объятий, но он не пустил.

– Как можно снять проклятье?

– Не знаю. 

– А почему ты не хочешь быть со мной? Рей, я не вижу старуху. Я вижу тебя, прекрасную девушку из моих снов, молодую и полную жизни. Мне неважно, как ты выглядишь в дурацком зеркале. 

– А на ощупь?

– Мне все равно, Рей! Я люблю тебя! Ты все, что у меня когда-либо было! И я не хочу ничего и никого другого! Я хочу засыпать и просыпаться, обнимая твое тело, такое, какое есть. Ты мое солнце, моя радость, мое счастье, моя любовь, моя жизнь! Если ты прогонишь меня, я пойду и брошусь с той скалы, и ни ты, ни Хакс меня не остановите! Решай Рей! Решай прямо сейчас!

Пока он говорил, она не могла оторвать от него взгляд. Он весь светился изнутри каким-то особым светом, который разгонял беспросветный мрак ее жизни. Она чувствовала серьезный настрой Кайло и понимала, что это не просто угрозы, что он сделает, о чем говорит, не задумываясь. Она знала, как он одинок и несчастен, она знала, что не сможет жить без него и никогда не полюбит никого другого. 

Рей вздохнула и ответила:  
– Оставайся. 

Кайло ослепительно улыбнулся и поцеловал ее в губы. Поцелуй был полон нежности и обещаний счастья и любви. 

Той же ночью, сливаясь телами и душами, они осознали одну простую истину – ничто не может быть преградой для настоящей любви, ни возраст, ни положение в обществе, ни тем более внешность. 

А утром, стоя перед зеркалом и глядя на ослепительную молодую женщину, отражающуюся в нем, сияющую светом истинного счастья, Рей ответила _«Да!»_ на самый главный вопрос в своей жизни.


End file.
